


Los tesoros

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Judaism, Loneliness, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Pregnancy, True Love, Winter, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilma considera que dos meses más no serán demasiado tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los tesoros

\- Tengo frío, mamá.

El niño tenía los labios azulados como los reflejos de la luna contra el ambiente helado. El temblor de sus manitas era ya incontrolable, los pocos pasos que daba siendo interrumpidos por el constante chocar de sus brazos contra el torso del que nacían.- Mamá, quiero volver a casa.- Luchando con estabilizarse, permaneció de pie. Una mano apoyada en la pierna materna, la otra secándose las lágrimas manchando la bufanda que protegía su cara. El dolor de las piernas era ya insoportable, así como el helado viento que los agitaba a cada paso. Quizás era mejor rendirse. No luchar ya contra la muerte.

Agotado, hizo ademán de sentarse en una roca cercana, negra y diseñada por Dios para excelente asiento. Sin embargo, sus posaderas no llegaron a rozar al superficie al ser alzado entre los delgados brazos de su madre. Debajo de las capas de ropa abrigada, adivinaba el calor y aroma de la seguridad que anhelaba. En la búsqueda de ese consuelo, hundió el rostro en el pecho acolchado, dejando los brazos laxos sobre sus hombros y cerrando los ojos con inusitada fuerza.

Por unos segundos, el frío desapareció de su mente. El pum pum del corazón ajeno cortó la realidad y le arrojó a las habitaciones cálidas del hogar donde trabajaba su madre. En vez de un bosque helado, estaba jugando con los sirvientes desocupados a esa hora. Las habitaciones llenas de luz del mediodía, de aroma a pan caliente y el dulce perfume de su madre, impregnando siempre sus ropas por los besos y abrazos que le daba.

No estaban solos, por supuesto. Tras los segundos posteriores a la apertura de la puerta, los sirvientes se marchaban por una orden del personaje que entraba. La mujer quedaba allí, la madre, acomodando cualquier cosa para simular hasta que aparecía el señor de la casa. Ese hombre imponente, poderoso, que entregaba al niño una golosina y preguntaba como estaba, si había estudiado, como si fuera algo más que el hijo de la sirviente que visitaba varias noche, como si no le importara la estrella amarilla que tanto el niño como la mujer debían llevar visibles en la ropa.

El sabor dulce del chocolate impregnaba sus papilas gustativas. El caramelo derretido y pegajoso formaba empastes en sus dientes, finalizando la magia en el crunch crunch de la galleta salada en el medio. En medio de su disfrute, junto a él se paladeaba un tipo diferente de dulzura. Los besos, los abrazos, y las palabras sinceras que los dos adultos se intercambiaban eran los recuerdos más tiernos de su corta infancia. Entre el amor de sus padres, los padecimientos de la guerra eran ajenos a él. Su inocencia se mantenía intacta, al igual que la calma de la casa en los últimos meses que habitarian en ella.

El presente congelado era ahora su realidad, lejos de la seguridad del hogar conocido. Seguían un camino sinuoso entre árboles tiesos y piedras blancas, difícil de transitar, incluso para una mujer trabajadora y joven como la madre del niño. Entre sus brazos, mantenía seguro el tesoro de la vida infantil. Pese al cansancio y el clima, era su deber final mantener protegido al pequeño hasta su último aliento, por más dolor que sintiera en el cuerpo y por más miedo llenara su alma.

\- Estaremos bien, Fausto. Ya casi llegamos. Y nos daremos un buen baño caliente.-Susurró ella, apenas formando palabras con el poco aliento que todavía tenía. El ligero llanto en respuesta fue el impulso para acelerar la marcha a la negra estructura, asomándose en el horizonte. Su niño estaba congelándose. No era tiempo de pensar en lo demás.

La fuerza del viento golpeó con fuerza su rostro cuando, al fin, salieron de la maraña de árboles. Frente a ellos, un alto muro de piedra gris rodeaba lo que podía adivinarse como una gran mansión; a juzgar por lo poco que podía verse de la estructura desde esa lado. Sin prestar atención a lo bien conservado del muro, la joven anduvo contra este hasta llegar a la altura donde debería estar la puerta de servicio.

El mayordomo de su amo le había explicado varias veces la forma de encontrar esta entrada secreta. En la zona con apariencia más antigua y con las enredaderas más gruesas, debía repasar con su mano a veinte centímetros del suelo, hasta encontrar una hendidura redondeada donde introduciría la vara metálica que le habían otorgado. Tras unos segundos, un rectángulo perfecto se abriría y le dejaría pasar a un túnel, que la llevaría al almacén de madera de la mansión. Para cerrar la entrada, solo había que tomar la vara y esperar un minuto.

-Una vez dentro, tu y el pequeño estarán a salvo, Dilma. Solo dos personas conocen esa entrada: el ama de llaves y yo. Y los dos estaremos fuera de Italia para mañana.-Junto a esa última frase, el hombre le había entregado dos pasaportes italianos, dos partidas de nacimiento falsas y un acta de matrimonio que habían firmado ambos, para asegurarse que después del invierno, tanto Dilma como Fausto pudieran salir sin ser capturados.- Mi querida "esposa", nos veremos en Canadá. El amo ya ha preparado una casa para ustedes.-Una ligera sonrisa fue su adiós, por el momento. Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo oscuro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberle pedido que se quedara.

En la calidez del túnel, Fausto se vio libre del agarre materno. Esa oscuridad cálida no le molestaba. Todo era mejor al frío. Su madre pronto hizo la luz, al encontrar el interruptor, así que ya no había preocupaciones en ese mundo. Salieron pronto del cuarto lleno de hileras de madera cortada, para ponerse cómodos en lo que sería su nuevo hogar por el duro invierno. Dilma solo tomó suficiente para encender la chimenea central y calentar la sala.

Sin el menor orden, Fausto se retiró parte de los cálidos ropajes al tiempo que su madre preparaba el fuego que les daría calor. De reojo, el niño vio el perfil de la mujer, y el redondeado vientre hinchado que traía la causa de su estadía, en ese país en guerra, por unos meses más. Dilma pilló su insistente mirada, sonriendo de tal forma que parte de su preocupación se disipaba.- Tu hermanito ya ha empezado a moverse ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Fausto asintió. Dio unos pasos para acortar la distancia. Con ayuda de su madre, guió uno de sus manos para acariciar con la delicadeza necesaria.- ¡Ah! -exclamó el niño al apartar la mano. Había sentido algo moviéndose, algo vivo y misterioso. Dilma rio suavemente. Se alejó a un sillón de cuero negro, sentándose con un suspiro de alivio. Acarició su estómago, comprensiva del susto de su hijo mayor. Si no le sorprendiera, pensaría que algo mal va en él. Se dijo que ya se acostumbrara, indicándole el puesto a su lado con un movimiento de mano.

Reticente, Fausto corrió al sitio indicado y se recostó en las piernas de la mujer. Pronto, los dedos delicados acariciaron el castaño oscuro de sus cabellos. Dilma le observó, su sonrisa siempre presente. "Es el hijo del amo, sin dudas. Ojalá este niño también venga bien." suspiró al recordar la expresión de su amante en la despedida. La fuerza con la que le sujetó el brazo y le pidió, le suplicó, que se fuera con ellos. No. Era mejor no rememorar ese momento. Fausto no debía verla llorar.

Era muy pronto para ello.

Aún el invierno no había alcanzado los niveles crueles de ese año. Y aún faltaban un par de meses para que ese niño, esa hija, naciera con la única ayuda de su hermano mayor. Ya habrían momentos para llorar y lamentarse, para celebrar y de alegría. Esa casa sería el único testigo de todo, hasta que llegara la esperada primavera y el dulce reencuentro de esa extraña familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás haga un segundo capítulo. A su debido tiempo.


End file.
